


Playing Nice

by blushamatic



Series: Material Planes [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Earjobs, Elven Bickering, M/M, Minor Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Modern AU, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushamatic/pseuds/blushamatic
Summary: Taako’s eyes flutter open, full of fire, and meet Brian’s. “Taking the orc’s side. I see how it is.”“Ah ah.” Brad pinches the tip of an ear. Taako yelps. “Be nice.”





	Playing Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this context-less, ear-oriented smut from a Brad/Brian + Taako/Kravitz modern AU. Thank you for your time.

_B: Brad says come over_

_T: yeah??_

_B: ya_

_B: Friday evening he says while K’s away_

_T: sounds like fun bb_

_T: You 2 should come by the restaurant, we’ll make it a night_

_B: ya ya we’ll see_

_T: peachy_

_T: Hey if you do could you not be a bitch about the wine this time?_ ; )

 

* * *

 

It’s a little thing, over in an instant, but they both clock it. It’s a gesture meant to be clocked. The tiniest squeeze to the tall stranger’s bicep, and a wink as Taako turns away.

 

Brian shifts his weight one from heeled boot to the other. Mumbles, loud enough only for Brad to hear, “Must we do zees now? I’ve been in zese shoes all day.”

 

Brad recognizes this as his cue to hail a cab. There’s a bungling of limbs, and the two elves somehow end up seated on either side of Brad’s massive, hunched frame; he insists he’s fine. They let him insist.

 

Brad can feel each of them pressed into his side. One warm and loose, head lolled back on the headrest, absently humming along to the radio; the other stiff, compact, tightly wound. So he’s not surprised when he hears Brian mutter, all cool amusement, “What was ze big production?”

 

“Hm?” Taako stops humming. “Oh, him? Just wanted an autograph.” He mutters it quickly, like he's still not used to saying the word; words like “autograph” still don't quite roll off his tongue yet. “Sweet guy.”

 

Brian snorts. Brad shoots him a sideways glance he hopes he can feel, if not see.

 

“What?” Taako asks.

 

Brian huffs out a thin laugh. “Looked like you might invite him home in ze cab.”

 

Taako slowly lifts his head from the seat. Looks to Brad, a little line of concern forming between his brows. “Sorry, was that—? Was I—?”

 

Brad presses a hand to his thigh. “That was sweet of you, Taako, you probably made his night.” Trying to reassure, to steady.

 

But Brian snorts again. “Ya, he's running home to tweet about it.”

 

There’s an air to his tone that makes it impossible for anyone in the car to call Brian on who, exactly, he’s deriding—Taako, the fan, or the concept of celebrity in general. But Brad knows this routine. The passive-aggressive jokes will escalate to squabbling, which will culminate in snapping, and end with Brian and Taako giving each other the silent treatment. The silent treatment is usually short-lived, particularly if the two elves find a sufficient distraction.

 

Brad hopes he is a sufficient enough distraction tonight.

 

* * *

 

Brad’s apartment, like Brad himself, never fails to exert its calming influence on Taako. Especially, he begrudgingly admits, now that Brian has had time to introduce some of his aesthetic influence here and there—a new rug, a new throw, a new framed print of something-or-other above the couch. The dark walls and warm lighting almost— _almost_ —let him ignore the frostiness with which Brian clips by them on his way to the bathroom. The shower hisses to life a moment later.

 

Taako sinks into Brad’s leather couch with a sigh and wearily bends to unzip his boots. Feels fingers brush his shoulder and that low voice ask, “Can I get you anything, my dear?”

 

Taako can’t help but melt at the gentleness. “Yeah, homie.” Looks up at him, eyebrow quirked. “A break from whatever _that_ was.” They both look to the bathroom door. “Does he even want me here?”

 

Brad frowns, eyes wide. “Of course he does. This was his idea.”

 

Taako snorts. Shucks off one boot and then the other.

 

“I’m serious.” Brad perches next to him on the couch. “He’s the one who brought it up, having you over while Kravitz was away.”

 

Taako freezes. He looks at Brad out the corner of an eye. “He said _you_ were asking for me.”

 

“No, Taako, _he_ was the one whining to have you over. I mean, god, he and I have been breathing down each other’s necks all week, that onboarding project at work, I’m sure he’s bored of me, wanted . . .” Then Brad leans back into the leather cushions, realization dawning. He smiles, tusky and mischievous. “What. A little. Liar.”

 

The shift in his tone straightens Taako’s spine. Warmth rises in his cheeks.

 

“Well, Taako,” Brad rumbles. “Shall we call his bluff?”

 

* * *

 

Brian is trying not to think too hard. The hot water has taken the edge off his crabbiness, at least. The steam has him feeling pleasantly adrift, sinking deeper into the fantasy that none of this is his responsibility. When he plucked the tiny, shell pink briefs from his dedicated drawer in Brad’s dresser, it was an act of courtesy. A gesture of hospitality for their guest in the next room. The heather grey t-shirt he’d grabbed on his way into the bathroom, the tight one that rides up over his navel when he stretches—he’s just being a good host. Inviting Taako over for sex was simply the polite thing to do. When his eyes flick to the mirror on his way out of the bathroom, it’s just habit; he certainly isn’t checking his reflection, making a split-second call on whether this Look reads “casual Friday at home” or “desperate.” He clears his head with a shake of his hair, and strides out into the bedroom.

 

Brian knows something’s afoot the instant he opens the door. Feels it in the air. They’re waiting for him there on the bed—Brad upright against the headboard, Taako reclining into his chest like he’s found himself some kind of orc throne. Taako’s eyes glint as they meet Brian’s; possessive. Challenging. Brian’s skin prickles. _Arschloch_.

 

“Brian, sweetheart.” Brad’s voice is dark, honeyed. “Why did you lie to Taako?”

 

He hates how tiny his voice sounds as he mumbles, “Wh . . . what?”

 

One of those large hands combs through Taako’s hair. Brian’s gut flares. “Taako here tells me he got a message _begging_ him to come over. Said you told him it was from me,” Brad coos. “Now Brian, why do I remember it differently?”

 

There's a pause, an opportunity for Brian to fess up. To come clean. But he isn’t exposed yet; he's cornered, but he isn’t caught.

 

Brad’s trailing a finger up Taako’s jaw now, drawing a path to his earlobe. Taako blinks slow, melts further into his chest. “I seem to remember _you_ begging _me_. ‘I want to see Taako, schatz. Zese long separations from Kravitz, zey make him so lonely.’”

 

Brad is . . . imitating him? It’s so _mean_. Brad isn’t supposed to be mean! This is all making Brian’s face very hot. They’re both giggling now. It’s appalling. He feels his cock to respond to all this attention and dammit, Brad’s eyes flicker down to his pretty pink briefs. Noticed.

 

“Come here,” comes the command.

 

Brian takes a few, sullen steps.

 

“Closer.” Brad beckons him forward with two fingers.

 

Brian shuffles until his knees meet the foot of the bed.

 

“Closer.” Beckons him again.

 

Brian, cheeks burning, crawls onto the bed. He creeps forward on his hands and knees, nearer and nearer to where Taako lays sprawled against Brad. Like he owns him. _His_ Brad.

 

“There,” Brad says, and Brian stops. That green hand returns to Taako’s jaw, begins tracing that long, slow line once more. “Well, go on. Here he is.” Taako’s eyes are wide, a smile curling at his lips. So close to Brian’s own. Brad’s voice is barely above a murmur as he teases, “What was it you were so desperate to do to our guest?”

 

Yes, he’d wanted to see Taako. Yes, this was all his idea. And here they are, Taako’s face glowing and freckled and hot breath skating across Brian’s nose and fine, yes, sure. He wants to kiss that mouth. So he does.

 

Taako opens to him immediately, and that’s very, very nice—and probably more than he deserves. There’s the smooth slide of narrow lips, sweet and hot. A coy flicker of tongue. Trying to pull him in further, always trying to throw him off balance. Kissing Taako is a soft business; Brad is all tusks and rumbling and feeling deliciously devoured. But this, these shy little spin-the-bottle kisses—god, he does enjoy this.

 

Taako is plainly enjoying this too, from the moan that leaks past his lips and the sweet incline of his face toward Brian’s. Brian cracks an eye to see Brad’s thumb and forefinger working Taako’s earlobe, rolling it slowly, pulling down with just a hint of force.

 

“Mmmfffff . . .” Taako squirms, chest arching away from Brad’s. Brian drinks in the sound, the squirm, knows exactly what that kind of touch feels like on the sensitive lobe of an elven ear, and the tiniest spark of cruelty sends him pressing his palms into Taako’s chest, pinning him in place against Brad, driving him back into the touch.

 

Taako’s eyes flutter open, full of fire, and meet Brian’s. “Mean.” He gulps. Brad drags a fingernail back up the shell of his ear. Taako’s eyes flutter closed again, and he rasps, “Taking the orc’s s-side . . . I see how it is.”

 

“Ah ah.” Brad pinches the tip of an ear. Taako yelps. “Be nice.”

 

Brian feels Taako’s chest surrender beneath his palms, falling willingly back into Brad. Brian sees him rewarded with a gentle slide of fingertips up and down the tip of his ear. Taako’s lower lip trembles at the contact.

 

“Isn't zat so good?” Brian purrs. Punctuates his question with another kiss to Taako’s quivering lips. “Brad does it _so_ nicely.” Another kiss. He sees a thick finger creep back down to Taako’s earlobe and start the long, slow climb once again. Taako shivers. The haughty elf from earlier that evening, the one who had breezily dashed off an autograph and sent back bottles of inferior wine, is gone, replaced by a whimpering puddle with pleading eyes and a flush down to his collarbones.

 

It’s perfect. Brian grins, sinister. “Use your mouth on him, Brad.”

 

Taako sputters out a faux-protest before Brian’s kiss silences him, pins him against the orc’s chest so that Brad can wrap two lips around the tip of a pointed ear. Brad sucks wetly, lewd sounds making Brian’s own ears flutter. He can feel the head of Taako’s erection nudging insistently at his belly. Hot, shuddering breaths glide over Brian’s lips. And he's not sure if it's the sounds or the sensations, but Brian finds he can't help it any longer—he moans.

 

Brad huffs out a small laugh. “I'm pleased,” he growls between licks to the shell of Taako’s ear, “to see the two of you playing so nicely.” Brian's eyes flick up to Brad’s. His cheeks burn at the smug, hungry look on the orc’s face. “See, dear? You're such a lovely host—” The hand Brad had used to tease Taako’s ear is now reaching forward, reaching toward Brian and oh no, oh god—“when you want to be.”

 

He drags a feather-soft touch along Brian’s ear just as he closes his lips around his other elf’s ear point, and a truly embarrassing sound pours out of Brian’s throat. It's high and tight and pitiful, and it only worsens as his guest begins to squirm beneath him, cock grazing his own. Brian’s awareness narrows to the electrifying scrape of a fingernail along his ear’s edge, how the tip stiffens and swells, heat radiating from the points where that finger connects. At the bottom of an exhale he can hear sounds of sucking, Taako drawing shaky breaths, the drag of his heels across the blankets as he writhes between them.

 

Brian needs more. He presses his forehead to Taako’s, hardly knowing what he’s chasing, just wanting _more_ from those fingers and that mouth giving Taako such delicious attention.

 

Brad’s thumb is stroking between Brian’s lobe and jaw now, just barely grazing the fine hairs there. A demure touch, almost. But Brian’s ear twitches with want all the same, the pointed tip fluttering against what must be Brad’s nose. Through half-lidded eyes, he glimpses Brad smile into the accidental touch. But he isn’t quite prepared for what happens next.

 

Brian feels a large hand plant itself against his lower back and pull him, effortlessly, forward into Brad’s shoulder. His limbs tangle with Taako, boneless and visibly aroused, in Brad’s lap. Then Brian feels that same hand cradle the base of his head and hold him in place as an entirely new sensation overwhelms his already swollen ear. It’s the wet heat of Brad’s lips enveloping the tip and— _and_ —the flutter of what is certainly another ear against his own. The two elves are moaning into each other's mouths now, utterly pliant, as Brad sucks both their ears between his big, big tusks.

 

He feels, rather than sees, Taako’s hands reach out and claw at whatever skin he finds, and the skin he finds is Brian’s thigh. Those nails curl into him and _god_ , the sting is so good. His hips jerk forward, wanting to find some friction, any friction, as that tongue works him closer and closer to his peak. It’s ridiculous how good this feels. Unfair, how weak he is after so little. The tiniest hint of taboo making it all feel so _dirty_ —this big orc with two elf ears in his mouth. Brian and Taako kissing in front of Brad, moaning for him. It’s debauched. It’s exciting.

 

It sends Brian over the edge without warning, coming into his briefs with a gasp.

 

He’s faintly aware the other two have frozen. Panting, he slumps against Taako’s cheek, away from Brad’s lips, his ear now too sensitive for even the gentlest touch.

 

“Brian?” Brad asks quietly.

 

Brian feels a hand, Taako’s hand, cup his chin tenderly. Winces as he hears him ask, “Baby, did you just come?”

 

Brian can only squeeze his eyes shut in sweet embarrassment and squeak out a pained moan of assent, which earns him an infuriating chorus of “ _Awww_ ” from the others—along with a flurry of loving pets to his hair, which are so nice that he almost forgets to feel embarrassed about coming all over himself as the result of a three-way earjob.

 

He’s lowered to the bed on his back, feeling for all the world like he’s floating. Senses two large thumbs hook into his underwear. “May I?” Brad rumbles, and on Brian’s nod pulls the damp underwear over his hips and down and off his legs. Brian lets his eyes flutter closed, sighs, writhes for a moment in the little aftershocks of pleasure. Then he feels the bed shift, and he opens his eyes, and he gulps.

 

They’re watching him again. Kneeling over his prone form this time, Taako wrapped up in Brad’s arms, head lolled back against Brad’s shoulder as Brad runs a wide hand up Taako’s bare thigh. Brian would squirm if he could get his limbs to do anything but seep further into the bed. Instead he meets Brad’s gaze, dark and hungry and boring directly into his own.

 

“Look at that,” Brad growls into Taako’s ear. Brian swears he feels the bed rumble. “Look how _pretty_.”

 

Brian all but gasps.

 

“Taako,” Brad continues, hand still exploring the elf’s thigh. “Tell Brian how he looks.”

 

Taako’s hooded eyes drink him in. “You look pretty,” he murmurs through spit-slick lips.

 

“Mm. Now that’s what I like to hear. Playing nice.” Brad presses his nails into the soft skin of a thigh, pulling a moan from Taako’s throat and a twitch from the hardness inside his shorts. “You two have been squabbling with each other all night. What am I supposed to do with that, hm?” Brad’s hand creeps up the inside of Taako’s thigh, engulfing nearly half of it with his wide palm. “What am I supposed to do with two bad little elves in my bed?”

 

Brian swallows, and before he can second-guess his own brazenness, says, “You should fuck one of us.”

 

Brad smiles into Taako’s shoulder. Brian knows Taako can feel those teeth so close to his neck, those nails so close to his cock—knows exactly how that feels. “Oh?” Brad asks, all sweetness. “Which one of you? Who wants it?”

 

Now Brian could pretend he’s simply being a good host. A good friend, even, treating Taako to a good dick-down from their favorite orc. But he has to be honest with himself: He wants to watch this happen for entirely selfish reasons, too.

 

“Taako,” he says, before the other elf can get a word in. “I want to watch you fuck Taako.”

 

Brad presses his mouth to Taako’s hair. “I see.” And then, “Is he right, Taako? Is that what you need?”

 

Taako gulps. Nods fervently, looking down at Brian with something that might be gratitude. “Uh-huh,” he groans.

 

Brad chuckles. “He’s so sweet like this, isn’t he, Brian? Just in pieces for us.” Brian sees two hands wrap around Taako’s hips and tug those tiny shorts down, catching on the elf’s erection before falling around his thighs. “Hands and knees, please.” Taako takes a steadying breath, and then leans down over Brian and braces himself with his hands on either side of Brian’s head. Their faces are less than a foot apart. Heat pulses between his legs once more.

 

They can both hear, but not see, Brad shedding his clothes and retrieving something from a drawer. From this close, Brian can see the fine hairs of Taako’s neck stand on end.

 

Brian smirks. “Don’t be so frightened, _liebchen_. You’re our guest.”

 

Taako scowls down at him. “I’m not—” And then he doesn’t say any words at all, as Brad appears behind him, kneading his thighs with such force that Taako’s forehead rocks into Brian’s chest.

 

“Now you two will need to help each other,” Brad says with just a hint of singsong. “ _Motivate_ each other.” Brian fights the urge to roll his eyes. He’s sure Taako would be, too, if he wasn’t in the midst of having his cheeks parted and stretched by two large orc hands. He sees Taako’s shoulders tremble, and Brad’s right—it’s such a beautiful, pitiful sight that he can’t resist bringing his hands to Taako’s scalp and dragging his nails along the skin there in long, gentle strokes.

 

“Look how bad he wants it, Brad,” he coos over Taako’s shoulder. The other elf moans into Brian’s chest. Brad hums his approval as he eases his fingers in and out of Taako, his own eyes fluttering shut in concentration. Brian can see what Taako can’t: that Brad is nearly as wrecked as they are, that muscular chest heaving quietly, tense with the effort of keeping it all in.

 

There’s another thrust from Brad’s wrist, and Taako buckles with a strangled moan. Slides up Brian’s chest until his face is buried in the crook of his neck. Brian squirms, grins. Knows exactly what Brad is doing with his fingers to make Taako go limp like that.

 

“Hold him still for me,” Brad commands. Brian catches his eye, then wraps his hands around Taako’s freckled shoulder blades and grips them. Gives Brad the filthiest, most possessive look over Taako’s shoulder. Brad’s lip twitches—barely perceptible, but enough for Brian to know he’s hit his mark. “Good,” is all he says as he lines himself up and pushes in.

 

The wail Taako lets out feels like a gift. It sends waves up heat and want through Brian, just the sound of it, right in his tender ear, still half-swollen. Brian is hard enough now that he can feel his cock grazing the soft fuzz below Taako’s navel, and realizes suddenly how desperate his own need has become watching this whole spectacle. He can see Brad over the curves of Taako’s ass, brow knitted, pulling back and pressing in again. Soon the thrusts are coming faster, deeper, each one ramming Taako into Brian’s neck. Taako is whimpering now. Brian pries one hand from his shoulder to grip Taako’s hair, close to the scalp, grounding him. “Wish you had my view, lovely,” he purrs. “You take it so good.”

 

Another whimper, another jerk of Brad’s hips, and Brian feels a trembling hand glide down over his hip to the space between them. “Oh, _very_ nice,” Brian says before Taako wraps a hand around both of their cocks, and then Brian is babbling too. He thrusts up into that tight grip, feels his erection slide against Taako’s, the friction and the heat bringing him closer and closer to his peak.

 

Over Taako’s hips, he can see Brad unraveling, head dropping further and further back each time he hears one of those elven whimpers. The urge seizes Brian to call him back, to drag him down, too. “Look, Brad,” he calls over Taako’s shoulder, voice tighter and more pleasure-wrecked than he expected. “We’re being so _good_.”

 

Brad gives him a devastating look, then, that’s half betrayal—half _how dare you_ —and half relief, as his hips stutter and thrust forward one final time. He groans as he fills Taako, which quickens Taako’s hand at just the right speed that both elves come too an instant later, one after another, Brian’s hips surging up to meet Taako’s, his name and Brad’s spilling over his lips. Wetness splashes against Brian’s abdomen. And then he drifts, and everything softens.

 

At the fringes of his awareness, he feels Taako slide off of him and collapse beside him. Feels the points where their ankles and knees are tangled together. Feels, too, Brad maneuvering his own enormous limbs in such a way that he can lean back against the headboard without jostling either elf too egregiously. It’s sweet. Brian can barely move, but he wants to be near that sweetness. Rolls himself up, with great effort, and crawls directly into the nook between Brian’s bicep and his chest, where he collapses again with a blissed-out sigh. Taako makes a tiny, confused little mewl when he senses Brian has left his side, then drags himself up to the head of the bed as well and inserts himself into Brad’s other nook.

 

It’s perfection, Brian thinks, until an elven foot creeps over Brad’s leg and onto _his_ side. Brian slides his own leg forward, ever-so-gently nudging Taako’s foot back over into his own space. Taako’s foot nudges back. Brian growls, grumpily, which makes Taako growl and press harder against Brian’s intruding shin.

 

“ _Hey_ ,” Brad interjects, stern despite his wooziness.

 

Brian relents, and then Taako relents, withdrawing his leg just a hair. An armistice.

 

Brian cracks an eye open. Sees Taako’s head rising and falling against Brad’s chest as the orc breathes deep. Skims his eyes over the mascara flecks and freckles on Taako’s cheek, the tiny birthmarks across Brad’s pecs. Brian can’t help but wriggle a little at the sheer contentedness he feels.

 

He smirks softly. “Thanks for coming by,” he murmurs to Taako in his airiest, snobbiest tone. Waits for Taako to open one eye to give him a cheeky grin, which makes Taako laugh, and then Brad laugh, and then Brian laugh.

 

“ _You’re very welcome_ ,” Taako replies in Elvish, a phrase he knows Brad knows. Then he splays a hand on Brad’s chest.

 

Brian covers it with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Everlasting thanks to @SilverServerError for enabling this nonsense. Happy Valentine's Day, you genius.
> 
> Come yell with me on Twitter: @blushamatic


End file.
